


Happiness

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине знал, что Кисе мечтал быть любимым. Он понимал, что бывший напарник по Тейко хотел горячего кофе на прогретой кухне рано утром, вместо пафосного выебона из серии «любовник на одну ночь». Что Рёта вовсе не «парень с ветром в голове», а на самом деле преданный, особенный человек. Аомине знал его лучше, чем кто-либо. </p><p>А потому Аомине совсем не удивился, что влюбился в Кисе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Аомине знал, что Кисе мечтал быть любимым. Он понимал, что бывший напарник по Тейко хотел горячего кофе на прогретой кухне рано утром, вместо пафосного выебона из серии «любовник на одну ночь». Что Рёта вовсе не «парень с ветром в голове», а на самом деле преданный, особенный человек. Аомине знал его лучше, чем кто-либо. 

А потому Аомине совсем не удивился, что влюбился в Кисе. 

И для этого ему не нужно было никаких объяснений. Ни теорем, ни уравнений, ни задач, ни прочей ерунды из разряда «научно доказанное». Аомине просто почувствовал, внутри. 

Где-то в области сердца… 

И почему-то он совсем не удивился, что его чувства оказались взаимными.  
*** 

Они обедают на залитой солнцем кухне их новой небольшой квартиры в тихом районе Токио. Кисе долго выбирал между Цукисимой и Минато, но в итоге остановился на Кото, объясняя это тем, что хочет сбежать от суматохи центральной части столицы к тихим спокойным пейзажам и видом на Токийский залив. 

«Я чувствую, что вдохновение будет долго оставаться со мной в этом месте», - говорил он, улыбаясь, с ногами забравшись на широкий подоконник, смотря на залитый ночными огнями залив с фотоаппаратом в руке. 

Аомине был не против, потому что Кисе выглядел таким счастливым, когда, прогуливаясь по городу, они заходили в «Икею»: присматривали для будущего гнёздышка столы, стулья, кухонный гарнитур, подушки, стаканы и прочую мелочь. 

В то первое особенное утро в новой квартире Кисе пытался разбудить сонное небо горячим кофейным паром, в кресле, поджав под себя ноги, накрывшись пледом, он читал какую-то толстую книгу по фотоискусству, а Дайки не мог оторвать от него глаз. Он был такой родной, по-домашнему тёплый, совсем рядом, отчего в груди что-то радостно вздрагивало. Его переполняло осознание обретённого счастья, в которое он всё ещё не мог поверить.

На часах 16:14. Аомине сидит, облокотившись о стену, вытянув длинные загорелые ноги в пляжных шортах, и докуривает сигарету. Рядом развалился Джордан - породистый оттерхаунд, которого они завели прошлым летом, - ластится и клянчит с жалобной мордой сырные чипсы. Дружелюбный, правда, жутко упрямый, отчего Кисе невольно сравнивает его с Аомине, что тому совершенно не нравится. 

Когда Джордан получает угощение и его тридцатикилагроммовая тушка лениво разваливается на диване в гостиной, Рёта садится напротив Дайки, по-турецки сложив ноги на мягком ковре, и начинает чистить спелый апельсин. Сладкий сок течёт по его локтям. Задорно смеётся. На столе остывают спагетти в баклажанно-чесночном соусе. В кружках недопитый кофе без сахара – Кисе варит его сам. 

Они вновь забывают о еде, как всегда на этой неделе, когда начинают обсуждать предстоящее торжество. Живописуют детали будущего праздника. Рёта составляет список покупок, продумывает ужин, учитывая известные предпочтения друзей: Момои и Имаёши, что совсем недавно стали жить вместе; Кагами и Куроко – сейчас они живут на севере Токио; Мурасакибары, что несколько дней назад вернулся из Южной Америки; Акаши – ну, как же не пригласить бывшего капитана; Мидоримы (скорее всего, с Такао), что уже давно обосновался в Комаэ. Друзей из университета тоже. 

Кисе так искренен в своём желании угодить всем, как-то по-детски, с забавным рвением, что Аомине просто не может остановить его. 

Рёта обещает, что испечёт миндально-шоколадный торт со сливками. 

«Как ты любишь, Аомине-чи». 

Дайки смотрит на его солнечную улыбку, в радужку золотисто-карих глаз, обрамлённых пушистыми светлыми ресницами, и думает, что не нужен ему никакой праздник, ни угощения, ни весёлая компания друзей, ни подарки. Что он лучше отдаст половину торта Джордану, хотя тот и так сильно растолстел – ветеринар прописал обжоре строжайшую диету. 

На свой день рождения одного Кисе ему будет вполне достаточно. Его одного. 

«Нет, Аомине-чи, наши друзья – частички нашего счастья», - подмигивает Кисе и солнечно улыбается, складывая посуду в мойку. 

Он смеётся, интересуясь, что приготовить на ужин... А Дайки думает, как бы это по-идиотски не звучало, что счастье для него – это слышать смех Кисе. Когда он слушает его звонкий голос, ему кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног. Он погружается в пучину настоящего счастья, что, как известно, не купишь ни за какие деньги. 

Кисе спрашивает, что бы он хотел на своё двадцатишестилетие, и возмущается: «Как это ничего? Ты обязательно должен мне рассказать, чтобы я успел вовремя!». 

Он наигранно дуется, скрестив руки на груди – на нём смешная футболка с Лизой Симпсон, что он купил два года назад, в США, вкупе с растрепанными волосами надутый Кисе выглядит слегка комичным. 

Аомине улыбается, сгребает его к себе на кресло, и целует в мягкие, слегка сухие, губы. От него пахнет кофе, краской (они решили сделать ремонт в гостевой комнате) и моющим средством с лаймом. 

Аомине думает, что на самом деле может попросить Кисе об одном подарке. 

Он хочет записать его смех. 

Загрузить в айпод и слушать в минуты вынужденных разлук. 

Смех Кисе – его фетиш, и он говорил ему об этом тысячу с лишним раз.

Но пока это подождёт, потому что сейчас - они рядом. Настолько близко, что Аомине чувствует частое сердцебиение Кисе под своей кожей. Слышит его тёплый звонкий голос - самый прекрасный голос на свете. И думает: 

«Разве это не счастье?..»


	2. Chapter 2

Аомине не помнит, когда именно Кисе увлёкся фотографией. 

Быть может, когда на одно из Дней рождений Рёты в средней школе родители подарили ему новенький красный Никон, и он вдохновлено снимал всё подряд, донимая окружающих сфотографироваться вместе с ним (Аомине в частности). 

Или в университете на втором курсе, когда бывший ас Кайджо присоединился к клубу журналистики, каждый раз хвастаясь Дайки с золотистыми искорками в глазах и размахивая перед его недовольным лицом свежим номером университетского еженедельника: «Смотри, Аомине-чи – это мои фотографии в этой статье! Видишь подпись?!». 

Но только совсем недавно хобби Кисе переросло в работу, приносящую неплохой заработок между выматывающими съёмками в студии. А, главное, ему это приносит удовольствие, поэтому Аомине никогда особо и не придирался к многочасовым «путешествиям» Рёты за удачным кадром в любое время дня и ночи, вместо того чтобы проводить время вместе. Но в этом были и свои плюсы – в такие дни Кисе всегда брал с собой Джордана на прогулку, оставляя Аомине в блаженной прохладе их небольшой квартиры и избавляя от выгуливаний породистого упрямца по улицам жаркого Токио. 

По всей спальне разбросаны шнуры, объективы, чехлы, батарейки, адаптеры. На рабочем столе беспорядок не менее творческий: книги по фотомастерству, свежие номера «Вог», учебники Скотта Келби и Феликса Нельсона по фотошопу, десятки флешек, распечатанные снимки. 

В последние дни Кисе целыми днями просиживает в интернете. С дымящейся кружкой яблочного чая и барбарисовыми леденцами. На фотосайтах, форумах об искусстве фотографии, страничках знаменитых мастеров кадра. 

У него скоро фотовыставка в Токио Биг Сайт на городскую тематику. Если быть точнее, первая фотовыставка. 

И он чертовски волнуется. 

Кисе просматривает альбом с фотографиями Вивиан Майер, забравшись в мягкое кресло с ногами. Вглядывается в яркие снимки, на которых сменяют друг друга городские пейзажи и какие-то люди, и на его лице разгорается целая палитра эмоций. Вот он хмурится, закусив чуть припухлую нижнюю губу, задумался о чём-то, неспеша переворачивает страницу и солнечно улыбается, морщинка между бровей разглаживается, Кисе записывает что-то себе в блокнот, делает какие-то пометки, и возвращается к лицезрению мастерства известного фотографа с обожанием на лице. 

Работы Вивиан Майер вдохновляют его на собственные творения, и Аомине лишь остаётся смиренно ждать, лёжа на кровати и наблюдая за любимым. В его руках какой-то журнал, но он почти не вчитывается в текст, а смотрит, ловит взглядом губы Кисе всякий раз, когда он улыбается. Под боком ворочается Джордан, ластится шершавым мокрым носом - просит, чтобы его погладили.

Рёта вздыхает, откладывает альбом на рабочий стол и ложится на кровать рядом с Дайки, потрепав Джордана по светлой шёрстке. 

«Вивиан по-особенному видит мир – в простых деталях она разглядывает философию так тонко, что я порой думаю – я никогда не смогу добиться того же. Но в то же время я чувствую, что её работы очень близки мне», - в его голосе сквозит усталость, смешанная с обожанием. 

Аомине обнимает его, целует в тёплый лоб и говорит, что он снимает не хуже. 

«Я, конечно, ни черта не понимаю, но хочешь правду?» 

Дайки берёт в руки цветные фотографии, разбросанные на кровати: на них речные трамваи с туристами, плывущие по Сумидагаве в солнечный летний день. 

«Я льстить не собираюсь – знаю, что ты это не любишь. Тебе, конечно, ещё надо набираться опыта. Но, поверь, ты не менее талантлив. Возьми хотя бы свои последние снимки, - он показывает Кисе фотографии, притягивая того ближе и целует его в шею, – мне, кажется, что на них Сумидагава красочнее, чем вживую». 

Кисе благодарно улыбается и отвечает на поцелуй. 

«Ты такой милый, Дайки», - с нежностью в звонком голосе. 

«Ох, заткнись». 

Аомине отворачивается, пряча предательскую краску. Джордан, учуяв момент, бросается вылизывать его лицо. 

Кисе солнечно смеется, ловя в объектив фотоаппарата пылающее лицо Аомине, пытающегося избавиться от нежданной ласки оттерхаундера: 

«У меня есть предложение. Давай сегодня вечером тебя поснимаю? Как идея? Вместе с Джорданом». 

«Вот уж нет!». 

Кисе взъерошивает тёплой рукой его чёрные волосы и наигранно недовольно бросает: 

«Не честно! Хватит издеваться, Аомине-чи. Лучше давай подумаем о месте для съёмок. Как насчёт твоей фотографии у Токио Скайтри ночью? Пополним нашу коллекцию». 

«Давай мы никуда не пойдём на этот раз, - рука Аомине проникает ему под белоснежную футболку, гладит спину по линии позвоночника и выдыхает в матовые губы Кисе, чуть прикусывая, - я даже разрешу тебе снять меня голого – для коллекции». 

Они целуются на постели, усыпанной фотографиями Рёты. Лучи дневного солнца проникают в спальню через щели между шторами. Забывают обо всём. Все проблемы сжимаются в единую пульсирующую точку где-то в груди. Сейчас все мысли только о том, как не потерять себя в оглушающем биении сердца и в любимых объятиях. 

Как не сойти с ума. 

Аомине совсем не помнит, когда именно Кисе увлёкся фотографией. 

Но он хорошо запомнил тот снежный январский день, когда над их кроватью появился первый фотоколлаж с совместными снимками. И каждый раз он собственноручно пополняет эту коллекцию пойманных и ловко запечатлённых моментов их жизни вместе. 

Тёплых, радостных, счастливых, ярких моментов. 

Что никогда не исчезнут бесследно, потому что Кисе, словно волшебник, ни за что не упустит их в объективе своей камеры, сохраняя воспоминания на бумаге. 

Бесценные. 

Аомине думает, что фотографии Кисе куда лучше тех напыщенных и крикливых из дорогих альбомов, на что Рёта так упорно тратит деньги в интернет магазинах. И он каждый раз говорит ему об этом. 

Пусть его работы пока не идеальны, но ведь в каждой его фотографии – его душа. 

И Аомине греет мысль о том, что Кисе невероятно счастлив, занимаясь любимым делом. 

«Я согласен, Аомине-чи».


	3. Chapter 3

За окном размеренный снегопад сменился хлёсткой метелью. Она разогнала предновогоднюю суету на украшенных улицах, нависла мертвенно-мрачными тучами над городом воспоминаний, растормошила прежде аккуратно укрытую снегом землю. Рассерженный ветер бьётся в большое окно, плотно закрытое кофейными шторами. Район Кото опустел. Жители попрятались по домам, слушая прогнозы синоптиков – во вторник обещают ясное небо и значительное потепление. Плохой погоды век недолог… 

В сумрачной спальне еле слышно растекается «April Fool» Берта Баккары, сладкой патокой оседая на языке. С кухни вкусно тянет выпечкой, мятным чаем с кардамоном и хвоей - живая ёлка в прихожей ждёт не дождётся своего часа, когда раскинет пушистые зелёные ветви в центре украшенной гостиной. Подарки уже куплены – осталось только завернуть их в яркую обёрточную бумагу и вручить друзьям за праздничным столом. 

Аомине любит такие дни, когда можно полностью посвятить себя друг другу. Затаиться дома, слушая шорох снега за окном. Когда можно забыть обо всех делах, идеях, планах. О работе, конечно же. Бывают дни, когда хочется просто валяться дома в тёплой постели – без телевизора, Интернета, телефона. Хочется думать в тишине, кутаться в толстое байковое одеяло, вытащенное по такому случаю из самого нижнего ящика большого комода, чувствовать дыхание любимого человека рядом, таять в прикосновениях. 

Такие дни Кисе любит называть «просто так» - потому что они избавлены от распорядков, обязанностей и тяжёлых мыслей, что прочно засиживаются в голове – никак не избавиться. 

Взглянув утром на разбушевавшуюся погоду, Рёта предлагает устроить очередной день из серии «просто так»: достаёт из новогодних запасов жестяную банку с шоколадно-миндальными конфетами, ставит телефоны на беззвучный режим, включает на ноутбуке плейлист самых любимых песен и запрыгивает в кровать рядом с Аомине. 

Они накрываются сразу несколькими пледами. Разных цветов - так уютнее. Джордан располагается в ногах, жалобно поглядывая на конфеты, нетерпеливо машет хвостом. Получив долгожданную порцию сладостей, погружается в сладкий сон на своей подстилке. 

На часах ярким зелёным свечением – 14:12. «April Fool» сменяется «The secret of Christmas» Эллы Фитцджеральд. Становится ещё уютнее, словно праздник уже на пороге, дышит морозным дыханием в спину – вот-вот прогремят первые залпы красочного салюта. 

Аомине лежит на боку, смотрит на Кисе, затаив дыхание. Разглядывает его родные черты, прикасается к щекам, порозовевшим от нежных ласк. Проводит пальцем по контуру чувственных губ – они мягкие, чуть сухие, с матовым оттенком, на вкус как шоколадные конфеты, что Рёта уплетал совсем недавно. Целует белую шею, ключицы, ведёт горячими пальцами по россыпи родинок на позвонках – Кисе без футболки и выглядит чертовски сексуальным. 

Он целует Дайки, трется подбородком об его щёку и шепчет с улыбкой на красивых губах: 

«Не брейся, ладно?.. Возбуждает твоя щетина.»

Аомине покусывает мочку его покрасневших ушей и хрипло смеётся: 

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я был похож на старика?»

«Наплевать. Ты мой… Для меня…», - выдыхает он в его потрескавшиеся на морозе губы и смеётся. И от его смеха Дайки чувствует, что он вот-вот сойдёт с ума. От любви, конечно же. 

Разве можно так сильно любить кого-то?.. 

Кисе зарывается под одеяло, задирает его майку. Целует – по телу пробегает знакомой волной желание, горячими змеями отдающееся внизу живота, - всё ниже и ниже. Его язык – горячий и гладкий, скользит по чувствительной коже. Ловкие пальцы проникают под шорты. И Аомине кажется, что он ничего не слышит, только удары сердца отражаются гулкими звуками в ушах. Оглушают своей громкостью. 

Аомине думает, что не перенесёт одиночества, если Кисе не будет рядом. Ведь они наконец обрели друг друга после долгого путешествия в осознании своих чувств. 

Наконец обрели своё счастье друг в друге. 

 

К вечеру метель затихает. Они всё ещё лежат в кровати, раскидав пледы по сторонам. Жарко. 

«Я люблю тебя, Рёта. Так сильно люблю…»

Кисе лежит, подперев рукой голову. Отвечает хриплым после долгого молчания голосом сквозь улыбку: 

«Ты же знаешь, что после таких слов я ни за что не отпущу тебя, Аомине-чи. Ни за что…»

 

Аомине любит такие дни, когда можно полностью посвятить себя друг другу. Дни под названием «просто так» - когда они только вдвоём, принадлежат друг другу полностью. 

Эти редкие, тёплые исключения. 

Аомине обводил бы их красным маркером на настенном календаре каждый раз, когда погода показывает свой гордый нрав. Но он, конечно же, никогда этого не сделает. 

 

На часах 19:36. Кисе хочет мятного чая с сахарным печеньем, и он тянет вялого Аомине за собой. Благо оно готово – утром он сам испёк его: «Аомине-чи, не ешь всё! Оставь гостям.»

Они сидят на прогретой кухне, смотрят на заснеженный Токийский залив с горячими кружками чая – луна прокладывает фосфоресцирующую дорожку в тёмных водах залива. Кисе о чём-то увлечённо рассказывает, оборачивает подарки в красную бумагу с Сантой Клаусом, забавно хмурится, когда у него не получается. 

Аомине смеётся, глядя на старания любимого, и забирает у него несчастную коробку (кажется, в ней – коллекция книг Оскара Уайльда для Куроко). 

«Давай сюда – затейник. Я, конечно, не эльф, но помогу, чем смогу.»

От этих тёплых мгновений ощущение приближающегося праздника усиливается. Вместе с настроением приходит суета сует, наполненная мохнатыми снежинками за окном, запахом хвои, мяты, шуршанием обёрточной бумаги, расписными ёлочными игрушками в блестящем инее и сверканием золотой мишуры. Волшебная атмосфера. И от этого на душе становится так легко, что кажется, любое начинание обязательно обернётся успехом. Ведь в такие дни мечты обязательно сбываются. 

Обязательно. 

А ещё такие дни делают нас невероятно счастливыми. 

 

«Дайки, ну зачем ты съел всё печенье?!» 

 

По крайней мере – Аомине счастлив.


	4. Chapter 4

Кисе всегда слишком эмоционален. С открытым сердцем он принимает всё, что преподносит ему мир и не скрывает своих истинных чувств. 

Необъятных. 

Искренних. 

Таких _тёплых_. 

Аомине думает, что нельзя быть таким открытым и впечатлительным. Добрым. Ведь каждый так и норовит натоптать на пороге его души, ударить побольнее, хлопнув дверью перед носом, наплевав на желание сделать как можно лучше. 

Кисе – творческий человек, и Аомине старается понять это. Старается, но всё равно злится, каждый раз твердя парню о том, что не все «такие бесхитростные идиоты», как он. Рёта дуется, не понимает, но не обижается надолго. Заглядывает в самую душу своими яркими золотистыми глазами, улыбается, целует в горячий нахмуренный лоб, и Аомине сдаётся. Просто не может злиться на него после этого. Не получается. 

Дайки кажется, что это чувство похоже на ревность. Желание, такое по-мальчишески детское, когда хочется, чтобы Кисе, _его Кисе_ , принадлежал только ему одному. Только для него. Без самоотверженных желаний помочь всем и каждому. 

\- Мой, - шепчет Дайки, одними губами, но Рёте хватает и одного мгновения, чтобы понять. Прочитать чувства Аомине в радужке кобальтовых глаз. И подтвердить это тёплым касанием губ к губам человека, что никак не в силах устоять перед солнечным парнем, таким эмоциональным и искренним. _Настоящим_. 

И Аомине, каждый раз в такие вот моменты, думает, что для счастья ему хватит лишь одной его улыбки. Родных медовых глаз любимого человека. 

Для обычного человеческого счастья, которое, в сущности, самое простое. Но и в то же время – _самое-самое_. 

*** 

За окном ночной весенний ветер, недовольно шумит листвой за закрытыми кофейными шторами, треплет сонных чаек на пристани, ворчит, бьётся об стёкла, просясь в желанную теплоту просторной спальни. 

Кисе будит Аомине поцелуями. Жадными, с солёным привкусом, словно море побывало на губах. 

Тот размыкает глаза. Смотрит на часы - 03:57. Промычав что-то невнятное, прижимает его к себе, натягивает на них двоих одеяло, спеша вернуться в царство Морфея. Рёта обхватывает Дайки холодными руками и шепчет: «Я тебя люблю». Повторяет так несколько раз, шмыгая носом. Рукав белоснежной майки Аомине становится влажным. 

Кисе плачет? Что произошло, чёрт возьми? Сон как рукой снимает. 

Просыпается. Садится на кровати. Протирает глаза, прогоняя остатки сна. Рёта включает прикроватный ночник (в форме баскетбольного мяча), положил голову на ноги Дайки и смотрит виноватым взглядом. Мокрые карие глаза, красный кончик носа, густая светлая чёлка, ниспадающая на растерянное лицо. 

«Ой, прости, Аоминеччи, я тебя разбудил…» 

Обнимает, невесомо целует холодные ладони влажными губами. 

«Кисе, что случилось?» - Дайки смотрит на парня, стараясь найти причину того, почему он сейчас не спит. Плачет. С такими грустными раскрасневшимися глазами. 

Рёта молчит, слышно лишь, как ветер скребётся в окно когтистыми кошачьими лапами, и в углу комнаты, у камина, посапывает Джордан на своей подстилке. 

«Чёрт, Кисе, не молчи. Тебе плохо?» 

Прячет глаза. 

«Может, это… врача вызвать?» 

Вертит головой: 

«М-м…» 

«Тогда почему ты сейчас плачешь?» 

Рёта приподнимается, вытягивает правой рукой из-под себя книжку в мягком переплёте. Аомине смотрит на неё, не понимая, и читает название. «До встречи с тобой». Автор некая Джоджо Мойес. Проводит по тёмным волосам, припоминая: они купили эту книгу вчера вечером, когда возвращались с выставки Кисе. Вычурные английский буквы на красном фоне – Рёта любит читать в оригинале и всегда покупает книги в двух экземплярах (Тецу привил ему эту привычку).

Аомине вздыхает с облегчением, понимая, что ничего серьёзного не произошло, но тут же даёт парню лёгкую затрещину, хмурясь: 

«Это всего лишь книга – чего ныть-то?» - и немного погодя, когда Рёта убирает её под подушку и виновато опускает глаза, готовясь расплакаться вновь, тихо проговаривает. – «Грустная, да?..» 

Замирает, когда видит тёплую родную улыбку в уголках матовых губ. И больше не в силах злиться. 

«Нет, наоборот. Очень светлая… Как хорошо, что ты рядом, Дайки… Как хорошо, что мы вместе… просто вместе». 

Остатки сна и непонимания выветриваются из сознания Аомине, уступая место желанию. Желанию быть вместе. Сейчас и всегда… 

«И всё-таки ты слишком эмоционален, Рёта», - шепчет он ему в губы, накрываясь с головой пуховым одеялом. Чувствует, как руки парня обнимают и притягивают ближе. Настолько близко, что их сердца – одно прекрасное целое под этим тёплым коконом из двух сплетённых тел. 

«Ну и что бы ты без меня делал, а, Аоминеччи?» - ласково смеётся блондин, и Аомине мысленно соглашается, закрывая глаза. 

А за окном на фоне ночного неба чернеют ветви деревьев, воздух наполнен морской свежестью, залив мирно дышит, раскачивая в своих владениях небольшие рыбацкие лодки, и весенний ветер поёт апрельские песни в парке. 

Ночной Токио - город души, будто бы замер на одной из фотографий Рёты. 

*** 

Люди слишком долго ищут своё место в этой жизни, себя самих. Мучительно долго. Ищут настоящее счастье, пытаются понять, в чём же оно заключается? Быть может, в душевном спокойствии? Или в материальных благах? В секундной вспышке или в одном прикосновении? Зачастую люди усложняют простое. Что и так понятно без нудных и бессмысленных разъяснений. Ищут смысл там, где его искать не нужно. Думают над тем, что давно бы следовало решить. Добиваются из последних сил того, что пришло бы само… рано или поздно. 

На самом-то деле в жизни всё намного проще. И Аомине в этом уверен – счастью можно дать точную формулировку. 

Быть _вместе_ – вот настоящее счастье. 

Когда вместе, не страшны преграды, трудности. 

Вместе – значит двое. 

Вместе легче свернуть горы. 

И не важно, кто вы, из какой страны, в каком веке живёте и на каком языке говорите. Главное – _вы любите_. 

Потому Аомине совсем не удивился, когда влюбился в Кисе. И для этого ему не нужно было никаких объяснений. Ни теорем, ни уравнений, ни задач, ни прочей ерунды из разряда «научно доказанное». 

Аомине просто почувствовал, внутри. 

Где-то в области сердца… 

И в тот самый миг яркая вспышка внутреннего света вдруг высветила ту часть его души, которая была закрыта от посторонних глаз для одного единственного человека. 

Человека, что ответил взаимностью.   

 

А что для тебя _счастье_?


End file.
